There are numerous inflatable devices for providing location information; however, these devices are cumbersome, are not simple to operate and will not fly under windy conditions and in fact are driven to the gound in high wind conditions and otherwise have no manuverability.
MacFadden, U.S. Pat. No. 3,395,877, claims a aerodynamically stable site marker balloon capable of being tethered under adverse flight condition. However, although MacFadden may fly where the spherical balloon will not, MacFadden will not fly and in fact will be driven to the ground in high wind conditions. The present airfoil invention will fly in adverse weather as well as high wind conditions and is manuverabe allowing it to be flown by an individual for the enjoyment of flying it.